BLUDHAVEN: Redwing
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: UPDATED Robin meets the kunoichi Dusk and they fight Penguin. We also see Whisper in serious action...tragedy and fighting all around happy days
1. That Nouveau Olde Thing

**BLUDHAVEN**

**_Co-Authored by Fallen Angel Overlord and The Dark's Familiar_**

_01: That Nouveau Olde Behaviour..._

Naoko laughed as Tim showed her the pictures from the trip to the funfair. It lay heavy on his heart that he was having so much fun so soon after the deaths of all the people in Gotham. It had been 2 weeks, he'd discovered a long lost uncle, his step-mother was barely coping and he was placed in Bludhaven...uprooted.

Naoko was much alike. Though she didn't run around rooftops in a costume.

Naoko had lost her father back home in Japan. She'd moved out here to live with her estranged mother and like Tim she'd not gotten to be friends with the Three C's. Chloe, Courtney and Cecily. Ick.

Speaking of whom.

"Hey gunslinger boy. Wish you'd sat at our table yet?" Cecily/Courtney/Chloe asked.

"I doubt he does" Naoko answered. "Hell's not frozen over yet"

One of the C's opened her mouth - Naoko gave her a glare that said: "Go on, do it, give me a reason, all I need is one, and I will rip your head off and go bowling with it" and there was no retort from the C's. They retreated.

"So doing anything tonight?" Naoko asked as she and Tim walked out of the school

_((A/N: Ideal Music: I don't give a damn about my Reputation!))_

"Yeah" Tim said. "I have to do volunteer stuff" he shrugged. "Anything to avoid "Bonding Night" with my Uncle. He's great but he takes the Bonding thing toooooooooo far"

"Hear that" smiled Naoko as she adjusted the chopsticks tying her hair up. "Bonding - my aunt does shopping as bonding so I accept it. But then again there's times when you wish they'd take it in the right manner and dosage"

"yeah" Tim smiled. That's when they heard the 'oof' and gasp that followed the sound of a foot making impact with flesh. The bleachers were right there beside them...the football team used the basketball field when they felt like it. Right now they were using it to hide their beating of a boy.

Tim recognized the boy. Donatello Valentine, a quiet boy, brown hair and blue eyes...not much acne and always wearing clothes that were baggy and covering of his body.

Derek Moore and his pals were doing the punching shouting "Freak! Queer! Loser! Loner! Dork! Sap! Weirdo!" as Derek rhythmically matched his kicks with his words:

"You're such a freak Valentine, you - aren't even - worth the energy - you're scum - the worlds a better place - without you so - why - why don't you - kill yourself and - get it -over with!" Tim wrenched him off the boy and Naoko kneeled swiftly by the boy.

"Oh poor Derek" Donnie sighed. "Your funs been ruined. You must be feeling bad..." he grunted. "I'd be afraid of a ruptured spleen but I don't have one you see." Tim flinched when he saw the long scar across the boys stomach. It was relatively old...but nast looking.

"Your boyfriend won't help you next time" hissed Derek.

"Like I care - what's the point in fighting back?" Donnie muttered.

"Leave him alone Moore" Tim said.

"Knew you were a puff you newbie loser!" Derek hissed. He nodded and his friends followed him away. Naoko and Tim helped Donnie to a seat on the bleachers where he opened his bag and took out a first Aid kit. Naoko handed him a few books he'd dropped.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Tim asked at last as Donnie finished rubbing cream into his bruises. The boy turned an icy blue gaze to him.

"Why bother? I'm not strong enough, they'd have hurt me more for it..." he said quietly.

Tim had seen the boy at gym practice, he was always first into the locker rooms, he got changed and was in the hall when everyone else arrived. He was also the last to leave the gym, when everyone was just finished he'd either be nowhere in sight or still in the hall. More to the point Donnie was actually quite a decent athelete but he hadn't the drive to do anything - he was dead inside. And Tim wondered why.

Naoko took the cotton wool from the boys trembling fingers and dabbed his forehead with it. "You know the police could-"

"Derek and his friends have protection from their overly powerful families who sent them to John Wayne because its gun fight free and three Pro-players have come out of it. Let's be real here...it's not going to happen" Donnie snorted. He touched his nose. "And my nose has stopped bleeding at least."

"Naoko's right, if you tell the police they can't ignore it!" Tim didn't totally believe that. Evidently neither did Donnie who gave him a skeptical look. Eventually Donnie limped away and Tim looked at Naoko.

Donnie's parting words had been: "Look, bullying is accepted by people everywhere because they need to feel superior, atheletes need to be kept strong so teachers look the other way when the smart or different kids get thrashed for being -gasp- different. They love to think their golden children do no wrong, that the victim is oversensetive. This world is based around protecting the perpetrator and not the victim." They rang in Tim's ears as he leapt over the rooftops. He understood just what Donnie meant.

* * *

The room smelt strongly of caviar, ice, champagne and seafood. It was the Glacial Grotto, the Penguins new base in Bludhaven. He was sitting opposite Okudo Katuyara who had a Geisha pouring him tea. The Geisha was a beautiful, docile creature...heavily make-up-ed but pretty beneath it all with a slender figure. She wore the white and red robes and woven hat with an elegance that was incredible...and the stooping neckling that showed off the chinese spell circle tattooed just above the slope of her breasts...Oswald realised he was drooling.

Okudo was his concern, the Japanese man was part of a massive criminal network and was offering all manner of weaponry to the Penguin.

"You must understand Cobblepot-san I am a man of business" his wrinkled face seemed too cheerful for a man of business. He raised his cup. "I would not offend a fellow man of business by offering wares without a demonstration. I have hacked into cameras in a shop that my men, led by one of your men, are robbing"

"That's where Robbard got to" mused The Penguin. "Do tell"

The Geisha handed the remote to her master and kneeled beside his seat.

* * *

Robbard was a bald man with too much muscle. His stubble framed his mout tightly and underneath the heavy Night Vision Goggles he had beady blue eyes. The four Yakuza men worked fast. They used the weapons to disable the alarms, move silently...

"Have their been any sign of the police?" The Penguin asked through the ear piece.

"No sir, we may have to use weapons on dummy targets" Robbard reported.

"But my merchandise destroyed the security system and rendered the alarms totally useless but in such a manner no one has caught on!" Okudo interjected.

Robbard turned around. The redwing hit him in the chest and with a wheeze he stumbled backwards. "Sorry boys" Robin said as he swung his bo-staff into the side of a man's head. "But this isn't a 7-11 they're closed right now!"

"This just got interesting" muttered The Penguin

"Who's this?" hissed Okudo

"Robin the Boy Wonder...an insult to birds!" The Penguin snarled.

Robbards lifted the pulse rifle, aimed and fired. Tim barely avoided it...

* * *

Donnie heard the engine and he could feel something welling up behind his eyes - like a sight he should see but couldn't. He got feelings light that a lot. He hurried towards the pokey flat he was renting from a drunken land owner. His shift at the docks had run late and he'd been delayed in getting to the fish gutting place...so his homework would either not get done or would smell like squid when it did.

"HEY VALENTINE" Donnie heard the voice, prayed he was wrong...knew he wasn't...but he foolishly hopened he was. Derek grabbed him by the collar and tossed him into trashcans in an alley. Donnie looked up and saw the aluminum bat. "You've had this coming you puff, no boyfriend to save you now..."

* * *

Tim ducked another blast. He skidded as the five men opened fire. He used every acrobatic trick Bruce or Dick or Cassie or Steph had ever taught him. Even Selina had begrudgingly taught him one or two of her personalised flips that none of the caped crusaders could pull off. And he'd been much the same. Some of her flips were just beyond his grasp - right now more then any time before he wished that wasn't true.

The white pulses was crushing the wall like launched rocks.

Robbard tugged on a switch and aimed again. The laser tried to get a lock on Tim. It flickered green when it touched him.

"The Concussion function is good" Okudo said. "But the bio sensor is standard for use with the tessla shot." The electric bolt hit Tim dead in the chest, blowing him out of the air and crashing him onto a display case. "See?"

"Not bad..." The Penguin admitted. The police cruisers pulled up oustide the shop, the lights flickering and flashing ont he camera display before the Penguin and his cohort. "Alas, all good things come to an end. Exit Robbard."

The man saluted to the camera and headed out the back, blasting an officer away.

Tim groaned and sat up, his armour had softened the shock with its insulation but he felt terrible. Slowly he pulled himself out of the mess and fired his grapple to the skylight. The police were entering as he dragged himself out.

* * *

Donnie lay in the mud, bloodied and bruised and broken. The jocks were laughing at him, prompting him to get up. But he didn't. Derek kicked him - hard - no response. One of the boys panicked. Donnie didn't move. One guy dropped his cell as he debated calling for help. Donnie didn't move. Derek kicked Donnie again. Donnie didn't move.

Thump-thump-thump--thump--thump--thump---thump--------------------------

And the world was quiet.

* * *

Sphinx. She was constantly in the clocktower. The Bludhaven Clocktower. Tim had no idea what her real name was but he did no she was his friend. His Robin-Cave had been based in her Clocktower ever since she had offered it. He felt a little sorry for her. She was in her mid twenties but her life was scarred with tragedy. She'd never revealed her real name but he knew enough about her.

She'd been caught in a nasty explosion a few years ago. Her face was burned by chemicals, the left side of her face in particular, she combed her white hair over that side where green streaks and veins of black decorated it, her eye on that side was green as well...the other was blue.

Sphinx limped a little and had to use a cane...her right had was slashed with green blotches like the left side of her face so she hid it under a glove.

Tim loved her like a sister. She treated him like family. Especially when she was bandaging him up. The chemical explosion had given her certain attributes specifically she could heal any wound but for her own (she'd tried, using all her focus...but to no avail). There was also a nastier power at her disposal but she'd never elaborated on what...

"You know I'm not your First Aid Kit you COULD do SOME of this yourself" she whispered. She never stood still in front of a person. Though she was Bruce's superior in the shadows, she could appear behind you in no time with even less of a clue then the famed Batman.

She was dressed in her flowing black silk gown with the long wide sleeves and the opera gloves and with her long black and white hair styled over her face. She reminded Tim of Two-face with the hair and scars. Thank god she didn't talk in the third person (plural). She wasn't even as badly scarred as he was, it was really town the side of her face it was worst... Tim didn't understand her but she didn't want him to.

"I pulled the glass out of my ass" he sated.

"Indeed and I thank you" she laughed softly. "I checked the Mask-Cam, one of the thugs was Robbard Jackerby - Penguins goon leader. The other four...well not past criminals but I didn't have much to go on aside from the way they spoke."

"What about the weapons?" asked Tim

"That's something I can really help with" she said as she strode across to the high swivel chair surrounded by computers in a C. "They're the same weapons that went missing from a military weapons factory in Japan a few weeks ago. Apparently there's a local gangster involved who flew over here. Okudo Katuyara." She showed him the picture. "Now, if you come to Bludhaven, who do you see to sell some hot firearms?"

"Oswald Cobblepot" Tim groaned. He peeled off his bright costume as he walked behind the screen. "Ow...man...maybe the costume's the reason I got beaten it's a total eye catcher"

"Hunh...what did I tell you before?" she smiled softly. "Eye-catcher"

Time pulled on his tracksuit. "So...what do I do?"

"Hope for the best. There's going to be a sale, but those four didn't have the training of Penguins men - or is it the lack of training of Penguins men? - that implies the sale isn't through yet, we can try and catch him"

"Then we have to figure out where and when" nodded Tim. "Great..."

* * *

Thump----------Thump-----Thump---thump---thump--thump-thump-thumpthumpthumpthump

Donnie's eyes snapped open, glowing yellow. He took in a sharp intake of breath and sat up. The cut on the side of his head sealed...the blood flowing from his nose stopped, he felt a pleasent cracking in his ribs as they straightened and fixed...the bruises faded...he stretched and bones cracked back into place. "Wow" he breathed.

* * *

Tim knew his uncle was watching TV. That Dana was sleeping peacefully. That Sphinx was nestled in her bed in the clocktower. He crawled into his own bed, secure his family was safe. Dick was rooming with Arsenal in the Titan HQ because his room was being fumegated and that was BOUND to cause sparks because the real reason Dick was there was because he wanted to get away from Bruce. Cassie was - wherever - Bruce was saving something or someone. Selina was reputed to have given Killer Croc a new tattoo (MEOW across his chest) as a message to the crimelord of the city (bets on her getting him before Batman had shifted in her favour). He knew where they all away...all his family.

Yawning he squirmed into a comfortable position and slept.

* * *

Donnie staggered into his room and kicked the door shut. The three room apartment had barely room to swing one of the many alley cats in. The walls were white, the wallpaper was peeling off. The faucet never worked.

The lights flickered when he turned them on and he had post-its all over his bed frame. They read things like: "Obey! Obey!", "Just go along with it" and "You have no authority".

His Yearbook was resting on the ratty old sofa he'd gotten from a Buy and Sell. It was filled with comments like: "You rock don't ever change Johnny", "Have a great summer Ronnie" and "I'll never forget your personality Mike".

There were school posters and flags he got for free decorating the partment because he had nothing else to decorate with. He sat down in the chair and was quiet for a minute. He looked at the annoying cheap Felix-The-Cat-Clock on the wall. There was the old clothes box he'd meant to throw out it was filled with the clothes the goth-punk-whatever-stereotype-male-hooker who used to live here had worn. But he'd never bothered to even open it it was at the foot of his squeaking bed with its lumpy mattress right beside the sheets he'd gotten when he planned to redecorate.

The grimey shower curtain was covered in yellow flowers...the mirror in the bathroom was cracked. He was suddenly noticing everything.

He hated it.

There was even a picture of him with his family - taken before he'd runaway when he was 9. He didn't look closely at that. It ruined the illusion.

He quietly sat there...staring at nothing in particular...his mind trying to understand...something.

"Rent Day tomorrow..." snarled the landlord Joe. "Don't make me come in there!"

Donnie stood up and blinked. He walked to the door, opened it, punched Joe out and then shut the door again. He lay back against the door for a moment then gave a laugh...dark laughter...he just laughed madly for less then a minute before hitting his stereo. LaLa by Jessica Simpson started playing.

Donnie attacked his apartment. He Yearbook was tossed at the Felix clock which detached from its hook and crashed into the waste basket. the Shower curtain was slashed to ribbons, the school posters and flags were hurled into the pin and set alight. He hurled his matress off the bed and flipped open the old clothes trunk, searching through it, finding old material...clothes and accessories...he opened his own closet and pulled out clothing, tossing a school jacket to the cats who scratched it apart. The fire extinguished as he slapped the faucet and blasted it with water so he could dump the ash into the buckets of paint (red, green and black) that he then slung at the walls. Angry. Not even the half of it.

Streaked with paint, his clothes torn and his eyes flickering between blue and gold...he stalked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. Yellow-Gold eyes stared back at him before reverting to blue after his fist met the mirror. He slapped the lights, stopping their flickering and then turned on the water. Crawling into the hot stream he pulled the shards from his fist and licked at the blood as it mingled with the paint and disappeared down the drain - not long after he peeled off his clothes and lay there...under the water.

He dragged the clothing to his table, tearing, cutting, stitching and adjusting as he sat there wet and in a towel that was lashed with paint. He folded the outfit neatly and placed it in the centre of the turned over furniture and paint splashed wallpaper then crawled into the pain rags on the floor of his bedroom and curled up the sleep.

**TBC:**

_Well? Thoughts, comments, favourite quotes, jokes and questions are all welcome. We wrote this for YOUR enjoyment. Tell us, ask us and review us!_

_Next: Meet Whisper...a guy like him should wear a warning. AND Little Miss Ninja and Mr. Crimefighter, a match made in Heaven...or rather. The Haven_

_Angelo: I know, I know...I try to work with him._

**...BLUDHAVEN...**


	2. Slap Leather

**_BLUDHAVEN_**

_Hey! I'd like to hear what you think of this fic...Robin strives to be free of Batman...does he realise there's serious trouble in doing that? batman himself will appear more frequently later. If you want to say anything (don't bother flaming me I ignore the flames) I'll listen: favourite quotes, scenes, characters etc...all welcome. Enjoy_

_Angelo: What he said_

_**02: Slap Leather**_

Donnie opened his eyes slowly. He sat up and stretched then stared. Firstly he was on the floor - stark naked - wrapped in sheets, his matress was shredded and his apartment was trashed. "What the hell..." he paused as memories flitted through his brain. "Wow!"

He stretched feeling something flowing around inside him. A fire...

The Ravens and Alleycats were already swarming over the fire escape. "Okay my menagerie" he muttered. "I get the signal" he grumbled as he grabbed a box of crackers and two cans of tuna from his press. Stepping daintly over the overturned furniture he tossed the crackers to the birds and left the tuna on a large plate for the cats to fight over.

Stretching he looked around and found the things he'd sewn the night before. He picked up the top hat. "The -what- now?" he muttered.

* * *

Naoko was brushing her hair back as they walked along the hall. Tim was troubled about the weapons, apparently the ones he'd seen last night weren't the BAD ones. The Bad ones could punch holes in steel like it was paper.

"You're very quiet" Naoko said. "It's unnerving, speak man"

"Sorry" Tim sighed. "Just troubled...about...about that Donnie guy"

"Yeah" Naoko nodded slowly. "Speaking of Donnie's Troubles" she looked ahead at the Big Man On Campus. Derek...something was different, his gang seemed a little - off. But he wasn't. Tim looked at Naoko who was frowning. Tim's detective instinct was going into overdrive...

"What are you staring at Drake?" snarled a voice.

"Something ugly" Naoko chirped. Derek stalked forwards.

"Thank you Naoko" Tim managed through gritted teeth.

"No trouble" she smiled as she removed a nailfile from her back pocket and set about fixing her nails. Tim readied himself in case Derek took a swing.

"Listen Drake, you and your little slut here may have bailed that puff out yesterday" Derek hissed. Behind him his crew and some of the students had gathered in a solid wall. "But that just pissed me off, get in my way and you're next. Don't see the little faggot anywhere today do ya?" he sneered.

"Well if you have your back to me it's not surprising" Donnie said. Derek froze and slowly turned around. Donnie was there sucking suggestively on a lollipop. Dressed in tight jeans and a white dress shirt that was tight itself but a size too big in length. His hair was still flopping over one eye... he looked pretty - - sinful!

"What - - Valentine you're-"

"On a last name basis are we now?" Donnie mused. "Better then the usual insults you hit me with. Would you like to get your pocket dictionary out before you continue?"

"You're...I sawy you..."

"Most people are cute when they babble...you just come across as insecure" Donnie sighed. Derek seemed to shake off his shockas Donnie turned away and took a swing at the back of his head. There was a blur, Donnie shot forwards, one of his legs shot up and Derek shot off to one side. Donnie snapped back into his original position. "Self-defence...damn!" he gave the lollipop another long suck and wandered off.

Derek lay on his back touching his bloodied nose looking up at everyone...they just walked away, his gang were in shock...and Tim and Naoko were in stitches.

* * *

Tim saw Donnie again in English Lit. he sauntered late into class...

"You - You're late"

"Ding-Ding well done Mr Kilter" Donnie said. "Now...I'll accept your authority if you can tell me my name! Go!"

"It's -" the seating chart wasn't much use when the student wasn't seated and a few people were out sick. Kilter was caught out.

"Thought not...bored now" Donnie said. Tim realised that Donnie sat behind him...when class ended Kilter was off-kilter. Totally unnerved. Donnie was leaving and Tim decided to talk to him.

"I thought you didn't fight back" Tim said. /Smooth Drake, Smooth./

"Life philosophies...who sticks with them anyway?" shrugged Donnie as he and Tim walked down the hall. "I decided that things had to change"

"That's good" nodded Tim. "So what changed?"

"Everything. Nothing. Something. Anything" laughed Donnie. He smiled at Naoko and she smiled back. "Hey" he said.

"Hi...Naoko Toshiro" she said. "You're Donnie Valentine. Your reputation proceeds you"

"Funny, I didn't know I had one" he smiled.

Tim felt left out. "Well after what you did today you will" he said with a smile. "You flattened Derek with only ONE move!"

"Hunh..." he snorted. "It wasn't that hard, Derek's not as tough as he seems, he's like cardboard and he always will be. Once he gets a little wet he folds into slop very easy. I think he hates me because I know his dirty little secret and I am pretty sure I'm the only one unless he's into pillow talk though at the point of pillow talk it would be too late seeing as he'd have gotten the poor unfortunate into his little glove fetish and I sincerely pity the guy bedded by Derek"

There was silence. "Did I ramble too much?" sighed Donnie.

"Guy?" Naoko repeated.

"He's as gay as a Las Vegas Cowboy" Donnie said. "have to run, I'll be late for work otherwise I'll see you" Naoko watched him leave.

"Nice Ass...firm...supple" Naoko noticed Tim staring. "I did mention I was a major fan of boys didn't I?" She neglected to mention the Yaoi Manga she kept in a folder in her bedroom her Aunt never thought to look in.

Tim stared at her then his eyes drifted to the departing Donnie. "You need to cool down" he said with a slightly nervous laugh. Naoko shrugged and laughed.

* * *

"Reports of the van from the robbery at the jewelery store came in an hour ago" Sphinx said as the cycle sped down the road. "It's supposedly gone into a junkyard. That's according to some of our less-legal sources, decide what you want about calling in the police."

"Call them" decided Tim. "I'll handle the goons until they get there."

"Be careful, they're heavily armed" Sphinx warned.

* * *

Donnie stretched and sighed. "Well that feels better" he sighed as he adjusted to the skintight leathers. Pulling on the domino mask and the top hat he climbed out onto his windowsill. "Time to have a blast."

* * *

Robin dropped down, the van was still and silent...he advanced slowly and approached it with bated breath. The movement was abrupt. The doors were wrenched open by the figure. A ninja moving with incredible skill, he tossed the smoke bomb in, slammed the doors and let the men deal with the thick fog blasting from the windows... gagging the men came out. He pulled two nanchukas from his hips and spun into a tornado of kicks and punches that depleted the men in no time.

A goon climbed out of the passanegers side coughing and holding an uzi. He slowly rounded the van and levelled the gun at her as she dealt with one of his cohorts. The Redwing smacked him in the arm so his gun clattered to the ground.

"Big Mistake!" The ninja snapped. The ninja planted a hand on the man's arm, he made a funny noise in the back of his throat and collapsed. Tim ran forwards to meet the ninja as he hauled a man up and shoved him against the van.

On getting closer he realized his previous assumption was wrong.

The ninja dude was a ninja dudette.

* * *

Robbards had left the van to lead the boy wonder to his demise, right now the real thugs were hitting another jewellery store. "Vince? How's the power?"

In a back room Vince had the large fusebox open, he held the device to the fuse box (it was like a staple gun) and zapped it. He smiled as the switches marked Security went off. He shut the door. "Hey handsome wanna get a real jolt out of life?" before he could react the teenage boy leaning there grabbed the device, gave a playful buzz to the previous owner and then kicked straight into the face.

Vince took a few moments to process everything...then he collapsed.

Robbards and the three guys were spread out into separate corners of the shop. They packed the black bags with gems tightly. A laugh came from above. "This is pathetic!"

Robbards swung around and looked up. Seated on the archway over the main doors was a boy in black and red. His tight black muscle shirt had red velvet dress shirt sleeves that had been stitched on with lots of thread. His black leather trousers hung low on his hips so red silk boxers could be seen. The ends of from around knee area both legs of the trousers were stitched on red leather. He wore spiked bands on his wrists that held the sleeves of his shirt on.

He rubbed the back of his dog collared neck and smiled.

His eyes glowed golden yellow beneath the mask. "This looks like it could be fun though...I was planning on hitting this place myself - but I'll just steal what you stole."

Robbards aimed the gun and fired but the boy had already dropped to the floor as the concussion blast blew a dint into the wall.

"I've never done this before...be gentle" Donnie purred.

He rolled forwards and kicked out with both feet knocking one man over a display case. Robbards fired again but the boy swivelled on his hands and slid under a case. Two of the thieves tried a pincir move and came around either side of the long display case.

Donnie snapped his body up so he was in a crouch with his right leg stretched, he swung his leg high and kicked the man in front of him in the face then rolled backwards and landed on his front, one leg stretched, the other tucked under his body, one hand stretched out and the other tucked under his body. He kissed the air and shoved backwards. He slid over to the man behind him and kicked both his legs apart then slid under them and stood.

"Nice form" Donnie laughed as he kicked the man away. "But it's a tad...wobbly" the furthest thief with the gun aimed and fired. Donnie dragged up the one he'd kicked down and away as a shield. "The aims a lost cause though." He tossed the body aside and cartwheeled forwards before landing a drop kick on the gun followed by a spinning set of chops and a hook kick across the unfortunate crooks face. He pulled the goggles off the mans face and punched him out.

"Get him!" hissed Robbards. He and the other man opened fire, with two comrades down they had to take the boy more seriously. The feeling was not mutual.

"Sad. Sadder. Saddest" commented Donnie on the shots. He twisted, the whip cracked and snared the weapon, wrenching it from the man's hands. "Here hold!" he swung the gun into Robbards face and hit him aside before running at the thief and leaping at him. He snared the man around the waist with his legs and wrapped his arms around his neck. With a passionate gasp he snapped the man's neck. "You're dead...it's not much fun is it?" The body fell away as Donnie hopped off. "Don't worry, rhetorical question"

Robbards attacked with the baton, it was tipped with a heated metal bar that burned red. Donnie spun aside, karate chopped it from Robbards hand and slammed a palm into his nose. "Aww shucks! You're getting all angry at me!"

Robbards raised his fists. "You're going down you freak"

"Am I?" Donnie said. "Sorry...I'm not the **submissive **type" he snapped out the whip and caught Robbard in the chest before swinging it around and snaring his neck. Robbard was pulled in and kneed in the face. He retaliated by grabbing the boys throat and slamming him into a wall. Robbard was tough...he punched the boy heavily in the face and threw him down. But Donnie kept hold of the whip.

Robbard rushed forwards to kick Donnie...a leg caught him in the chest, stayed there and then tossed him over Donnie's body, face first into a wooden display stand Robbard roared in pain, his face was scratched and bleeding... Donnie tugged his whip in. "That was fun...you know how to make a boy feel special."

"Fag" Robbard roared as he punched Donnie down. Donnie swung back around with a bloody nose.

"MISTAKE!" Donnie rolled forwards and flipped at Robbard who retreated. Robbard made a mistake he watched the arms too much...knocked the punch to one side but Donnie went with the momentum, planted the fist on the ground and twisted so he could comfortably slam both legs into Robbards torso. "See? Mistake..."

Robbard glanced at the man Donnie had punched unconscious. He had come too and was reaching for the gun. Donnie spun around, his eyes glowed. **_Drop the gun!_ **Donnie hissed. But he didn't say it...it came out in the mind of the man who couldn't help but obey. Donnie blinked...the man was staring into his eyes. **_Slap yourself._** The man did so. **_Hear voices...go mad..._**

Donnie smiled cruelly as the man shrieked and thrashed about screaming about the voices...things had just gotten very interesting. The sound of someone hitting a door open caught Donnie. Robbards made a break for the security room. Donnie rushed in. Vince stood up shakily...Robbards threw him a knife. "Take the kid!" he said.

Vince nodded blearily and slashed at Donnie as he came in. Donnie gave a gasp of surprise as he gained a nick across the arm. Then he frowned, blocked the next strike and twisted a kick into Vince before manipulating the arm so the knife stabbed its holder. "That...was boring" Donnie sneered. He tossed the dying Vince aside...the van outside screamed away... "Damn" Donnie hissed. He strode back to the shop an grabbed the bags and some of the gems.

"This is the police!" a voice boomed from outside - he hadn't even realized they'd arrived. "Come out with your hands up". Rolling his eyes Whisper ran up a wall, vaulted backwards off it onto a ledge and pressed himself to the wall, swiftly making his way to an airvent that he slid through easily.

* * *

"Who are you?" the ninja girl murmured.

"Robin...Boy Wonder..."

"Oh. Yes. Of Course. The obnoxious and unstealthy costume should have been a give away"

"Who are you?" Robin asked as the girl turned back to examining the thug she had propped against the van.

"I am a Ninja. I am an Illusion. I do not exist" Robin looked her up and down as she continued to check the man over. "But I'll be real enough to kick your butt if you get in my way. The Okudo Gang is a danger that I must neutralize, none can distract me from my mission"

"Hey! Hang On!" he said. "Sphinx? Can you see that enblem on her costume" he added in a hushed whisper.

"Yes...I've got it" Sphinx said. She used the cameras on Robins costume to zoom in on the pattern on the mask, chest and back of the girls ninja garb. "I'll find out what I can"

"Who is Sphinx" the girl asked.

"Just...how did you hear me?"

"I am a ninja - our senses aid us so we must have strong ones" she replied simply. "Who is Sphinx?"

"A friend...she helps me - - what's the story with you?" Robin asked. He was trying to get her to talk to him...she obviously knew things that might prove useful. "I mean...can we work together?"

"A ninja relies only on themselves. They work alone" she replied. "Sorry"

"Come on - I know The Haven better then anyone, if we work together we can find this guy" he said. "We can share information!"

The girl ignored him and traced a few symbols in the air in front of the man as she muttered a few words to accompany them. "Tell us all" she commanded. The man was in some sort of trance... he stared blankly ahead.

"There's a big sale going through. Okuda is selling weapons to Cobblepot the big ones, the EM cannon, the concussion bombs, the armour and anything else Cobblepot wants...it happens tomorrow night"

"Where?" commanded the girl.

"Warehouse 33"

"When and what is the security?"

"Eleven Thirty...there will be a dozen men from either gang there..."

"Thanks" she whacked him alongside the head and he collapsed. "Ninja Hypnosis" she explained to Robin. "Now if you'll excuse me"

"Wait-" before he could say anything the girl had hurled something to the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke. "Wow - that is a cool trick!"

* * *

Okuda looked at his Geisha assistant. "There is a ninja" he turned off the video relay from the van he'd sent. "Mr Cobblepot need not know...but it would be best to handle this. However we will do so by ourselves"

The woman nodded, the dangling silver pins shimmered. "Good. Deal with it."

She shuffled away.

* * *

The female ninja landed in the roofgarden and pussed the flat silver panel by the door. It flickered green and let her in. "Sensei Izanoi" she called.

"Yes my child?"

She walked towards him, unbuttoning her mask at the sides and back and kneeling before the man who was meditating on a platform in the dojo room. "I encountered the Okuda men...they plan to sell weaponry to the thugs of The Penguin."

"I see...I shall inform the Clan in Japan and they will send reinforcements - your work is done"

The girl pulled off her mask angrily. "That is sooooo Jacked!" she snapped.

"At ease Naoko. This is not a time to lose control of the temper...that temper has kept you from becoming a Higher Pupil despite your prodigical status as a student"

"I amn't going to sit by and let -"

"You are a lone ninja, but even a lone ninja - even one of your famed skill and power - cannot take on the men of the Okuda Gang and The Penguin Gang alone"

"But to cut me out completely is simply unfair!"

"You will do as told Naoko"

Throwing her mask aside Naoko stalked out of the room and left her white bearded sensei to meditate on his mission.

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:** Naoko breaks the rules and goes after the deal. Whisper is unveiled. Donnie sees a chance to finish his own agenda. Tim faces off against the big Bad of Bludhaven - The Penguin - at the Weapons deal.

_**...BLUDHAVEN...**_


	3. Dirt Napping

**03: Dirt Napping**

**This isn't the most beloved fic but I like it and so does Angelo so we're continuing with it**

* * *

"A ninja?" Okuda mused. The Geisha nodded, she handed the pictures to him. "Working with the Sparrow Boy?" he shook his head. "Wonderful...the kunoichi is obviously one of the Green Dragons, if that is the case the Sensei is most likely here. Dispatch someone to handle the old geezer"

The Geisha bowed and scurried away.

Okuda lifted the cup of saki to his lips and sipped it.

* * *

Tim watched as Naoko attacked the canvas with her paint brushes. "So are you still worried about Mr Valentine?"

"No" Tim replied. "Donnie seems to take care of himself…suddenly"

"Well that's nice…but y'know…he only acts that way when people get confrontational I saw him in Media Studies today…quiet as a mouse, talked to the teacher in a civil tone – which is different in itself but not in any drastic kind of way" she added. "It's like…unless he's pushed he's a sweet, kinda shy boy – with a wonderful ass"

"Well yeah…I mean the first stuff I don't look-"

"Sure ya don't" Tim frowned.

* * *

Naoko donned her ninja garb and packed her spell cards into their pouch. She snapped her chained batons onto her hips and checked the loose green ninja clothing she had donned. It wasn't what she liked – it wasn't tight enough, it made her look fat, yeah, but it was also too loose, she could snag it somewhere all too easily. She pulled on the mask over her mouth and nose.

Sliding out the window she pounced onto a lamppost and swung onto a passing puss without a sound.

* * *

Robin suited up. "The clan is called the Ryuu Arashi, the Storm Dragon clan or maybe it's the Arashi Ryuu, sources argue over the exact name. They're an organization of ninjas trained to blend in anywhere and to destroy evil in all its forms" Sphinx explained. "They're expert martial artists and barely known – the average man on the street couldn't possibly know about their existence it's their best kept secret for over 800 years. If they're here then this Okuda is pretty dangerous".

Robin stepped out of the costume vault. Sphinx was seated at her computer web and typing away. "Now, here's something else – Okuda is head of a Triad gang, he's pretty nasty – you know, kneecap removals and tongues being cut out – that general thing. He's behind all kinds of weapons thefts…nasty customer. Take care tonight"

Tim pulled on his mask and gave a thumbs up. "Amn't I always?"

"No, not really?"

* * *

The thug lit up his cigarette, the call girl was lying at his feet, she was whimpering, her face was bloodied. "We'll get started in a sec honey" the thug growled. "The Penguins got a big job goin so he don't need all his men. I got the whole night"

He frowned. There was a whirring noise…he turned around and the cartwheeling figure planted both feet on his chest, slamming him into the trashcans. The thug scrambled to his feet. "Who you think you are?"

"Whisper softly to me babe" Whisper replied. He spun around and kicked the man's legs from under him. The thug crashed into the trash again. "Hunh. With the rats in the trash – where you belong."

The thug lurched at him and punched him. Whisper gave a gasp and swung around with a kick to the thugs chest. He rushed the thug, his fists flurried and slammed the man into the wall. "Do you like preying on the girls that can't fight back? Here's a warning…some of them do. Wait until you see what some of them can do – oh wait" Whisper pulled two serated, curved and all around wicked blades from his hips. "You won't be alive to see that."

The thug reached for his gun, one knife sliced his hand while the other slashed his holster from inside his jacket. He yelped…the boy pounced on him, his eyes glowed and he pressed their lips together – there was a glow in the thugs aura…he struggled…then wavered.

A cloud of light flowed into Whispers lips, he sucked the strailing cloud in and kicked the man over. "Scum" he hissed. He stopped and touched his forehead with a whimper.

The images of the weapons flashed into his mind. Okuda. The Penguin. Warehouse 33. The guards. Robbard the bald dude. The man's first kill – the call girls he'd hit. The face of the accountant he'd killed. His tattoo – he was having it done on a drunken night. His football – he kicked it right through the goals…

With all his might Whisper forced the memories away. He could remember them from the man's mind…as if they were all in a file he could open at will. "What new powers I have" he laughed to himself.

It seemed he could open the mind by touch…or kiss. The man was croaking in the corner, he went rigid, black veins were spreading out from his mouth. Whisper raised an eyebrow, he walked over and touched the body, a cloud of multicolored glowing smoke flowed out of the man's body.

Whisper touched it – it flowed towards his mouth and past his lips… he shuddered and knew what this was. This was the power of death – it was the life the man never used…he looked at the girl and then kneeled beside her.

She was in a bad state…so bad she'd stopped breathing. Whisper checked her breathing, tilting her head back gently but thoroughly to open the airway. He put his ear over her mouth and listened…no breathing. He should call for help, this was an adult – they didn't survive easily…but he had to work fast without looking for paramedics who didn't care about a call girl.

He pinched her nose and blew into her mouth. Once. Twice. Then he checked for circulation…none. Whispered straightened his arms, counted up her rips to find the right point on her chest – too low and he'd crack a bone that would flood her chest cavity with blood.

Whisper gave fifteen chest compressions then returned to her lips. The smoke flowed from his body – it passed into her body from his lips before the second rescue breath. Her wounds healed, her body became stronger and even her hair seemed in better condition. She groaned and opened her eyes to see the blurry shape of a black and red clad figure disappear out of view.

Leaving her alone.

* * *

Naoko landed silently behind Robin. "So. You're here"

"Yeah" he nodded without looking around. "Don't see your ninja buddies"

"They're ninja's" she sighed. "That's the Point." Naoko rolled her eyes and kneeled beside him. "I figure you might be of use so I'll hang with you in case you get caught in the crossfire".

"Yeah okay whatever" Tim muttered. "What do I call you anyway?"

"Call me… Dusk" she replied. "Now Robin…what are YOU planning?"

"To catch the Penguin and jail him"

"I mean short term" she responded. Slowly she moved along the rooftop of the warehouse they were on. "For this problem?"

"Well. I figure, get some indisputable evidence of Penguin dealing weapons first – then move in and arrest his ass" responded Robin.

Dusk raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Fair enough". They leapt across onto Warehouse 33. Inside they could see the Penguins men behind the bird himself and the gang members of Okuda's gang behind him. His Geisha was nearby and holding a heavy case in her dainty hands.

"That's him…always with the Geisha's" Dusk muttered as she peered in through the skylight. "He's just showing off."

The Penguin and Okuda moved close to each other and placed their cases on the table, Okuda opened the case his Geisha had placed down and unlocked for him and displayed the weapon to the Penguin who in turn opened his case to show off the money. Robin snapped the camera at it and smiled. He took another shot of the crooks shaking hands.

"This is going to make the BHPD really happy" he said. "Except for the one's on the take…" he shrugged.

* * *

Donnie swung the elbow blades he'd gotten from the Tailor in Gotham. The guy had his own website and a grant with the Police Department to help with riot gear. Someone should give the guy an entrepreneurial award.

He slid the bades into the sheaths on his legs and stepped off the rooftop. The guard below was lighting a cigarette, the legs snared his neck – the body twisted and the man gave a soft gasp as his neck snapped.

Donnie slithered down off the body and let it collapse. He hopped onto a dumpster on the opposite wall and leapt up to grab a broken pipe jutting out of the wall. He swung up onto the roof and slid into a skylight.

If he'd looked around a bit more and waited a second more he would have seen Naoko rise up and stretch her back.

* * *

Naoko leaned back down to watch the men. "The transactions through…why aren't my comrades storming their asses?" she murmured.

"Technical hitch?"

"Wait a second" Naoko said. "I should try and contact them" she unwound a ribbon from around her wrist and and stretched it out, binding it by coiling it around the fingers on both hands tightly and stretching it taut between them. She focused. "Something's wrong" she murmured. "They aren't receiving they're either not here or -" the alternative wasn't something she could imagine. "They wouldn't ignore a signal" she explained. "This ribbon and a focus of my inner minds eye causes a signal that ninja all respond to!"

"Well then – I hope you can fight" Robin said. "Coz, I think we have to deal with this – right – now." He slinked in the skylight. There was a guard, a swift chop to the neck dispatched him and Robin planted him on the ground to avoid a thud.

Dusk landed between two men and kicked one in the head as she smashed a chop into the throat of the other unfortunate. Robin finished the man clutching his neck for her with a swift kick to the head.

Dusk and Robin moved slowly along the passage to the deeper area in the middle of the warehouse that had been set up for the deal. Guards were all around. "We might have our work cut out for us" Robin said as he removed a throwing bird from his belt.

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Dusk said as she took a three-pronged curved-blade shuriken from her belt buckle. "Let's do this…"

* * *

Donnie coiled the whip around the throat of the man and tightened the twist. The man gasped in pain as his gun was pried from his hands and kicked across the ground. "Hey there" Donnie said. He twisted the man around and kissed him, the concentration of venom was much more powerful this time – he could control it… he just had to focus.

The Man collapsed instantly. "What can I say? A guy like me should wear a warning" he sighed as he stepped over the body and picked up the crowbar. He forced open the crate and pulled out the silver orbs, they were about the size of baseballs, maybe smaller. They had red screens on them and two buttons. "Uw! Shiny" smirked Donnie. "Big explosions from one detonator" he swiped a red strip on a button covered handle across the front of the screen.

"Time to play" he tossed the primed grenades around.

* * *

Okuda's Geisha scurried from the building with the first case of money, Robbard would escort the second. "It has been an honor" Okuda said with a bow. "I pray we do business again"

"Yeah okay" muttered Penguin.

There was a small explosion of smoke and some of the guards to the left collapsed from the smoke's drugs. Okuda roared something in Japanese. The throwing birds hit two of Okuda's guards as they reached for their guns.

The Penguin snarled and raised his umbrella – he opened fire at the shadows. They ducked down and split up. "Robbard get the brats!" Penguin exclaimed. Robbard pulled his pistols from their holsters and fired. Dusk skidded under the legs of an Okuda thug – the shots hit him. Penguin sighed and pointed the umbrella again, the shots caused Dusk to hesitate and gave two thugs enough time to jump on her and hold her down.

Robin was hit by a concussion blast fired by Okuda. He was picked up by two guards.

"This is turning into such a good day" smirked the Penguin. "Any last words?"

"You suck" spat Dusk.

Penguin shrugged and raised his umbrella. The whirring noises reached his ears. The flipping figure came to a halt after a twisting flip over the railings. He stopped breathlessly.

Robin looked at Dusk. Penguin looked at Okuda. They all shrugged.

"Well that wasn't the desired affect" Whisper sighed. "I'm Whisper. This has been fun – so – go boom" he hit the detonator switch. The Warehouse went up like dry wood on a bonfire. Robbard grabbed the case of money at Penguin's behest. The roof was caving in…Dusk flipped free of her captors and swung her chained weapons swiftly to send them stumbling away.

Debris crushed one of them.

Robin kicked free and rolled to avoid some falling wood from above. He saw Whisper chasing Robbard and frowned. "What is with that guy?" he muttered.

The debris crashed down and blocked the route Whisper had taken.

Robin grabbed Dusk around the waist and fired his grapple at the hole in the ceiling… they shot upwards. They sprinted along the falling roof, Dusk vaulted onto the nearby warehouse 32. Below them the thugs opened fire Robin threw himself at his new ally and they avoided the blasts.

"Geez!" groaned Naoko. Tim muttered something and she climbed off him. "Okay, let's get going" she decided. "My Sensei will know what to do"

Robin tapped his communicator. Sphinx was being unusually quiet – he shrugged it off – she needed more rest anyway.

* * *

Sphinx reviewed the images of the boy, Whisper, he was obviously an athlete, his gymnastics were flawless and he was evidently clinically insane. She shook her head and shrugged as she reviewed the file. She picked up the phone. "Hello Alfred, yes I'm sending Tim's latest foe to you…I know he won't like it but Bruce's help would be appreciated."

She smiled as Alfred gave her the usual questions about her health and Tim's health.

* * *

Robbard swung the case at Whisper, knocking the teen aside. "That's a nice bracelet I want one just like it" Whisper smirked as he glared at the handcuffs securing the case to Robbards wrist. "In fact…I think I'll take that!"

"Come and get it kid" spat Robbard as he raised his pistol and fired. Whisper cartwheeled aside and kicked off a wall. He cracked the whip and lashed the gun from Robbard's hands. He cracked the whip again and scored a red gash across Robbard's left cheek. Then he coiled the whip back around his waist.

Robbard swung a punch at Whisper who twisted aside and kicked out sending older man stumbling backwards. Whisper then leapt forwards and kicked up into Robbards face. The gangster lunged forward again. Whisper gave a laugh and caught his attackers wrists, he placed a foot on the man's chest and flipped him over. Robbard hurried to his feet. Whisper pulled out two elbow blades from his leg straps and swung them slowly at first before building up speed. He surged forwards. Robbard pulled out a gun and fired.

* * *

Dusk and Robin landed on the rooftop of the building. The sand garden was undisturbed as they moved across the stepping stones to the prochway. Naoko pulled it open. At the other end of the room was her Sensei. Meditating.

"Okay before you fly off the handle I was just there to observe the other ninja's in…" Naoko stopped and ran forwards. A long thin platinum hairpin was impeded into a fatal nerve cluster. Her sensei was dead – the emerald on the pin glimmered wickedly…shuddering Naoko kneeled by her Sensei.

"Who did this?" she murmured.

"A professional" responded Robin. Naoko sighed.

"I let my Sensei die…I am dishonoured" she removed her mask. Despite himself Robin gasped her name – she twisted and stared at him. "Tim!" she murmured at last.

* * *

Okuda paused momentarily – there was someone in the room with him. He frowned. "Who's there?" he called as he rose from the desk he'd been working at.

"Can't you see me?" a voice mocked from his left. "I'm right here" this time it came from above. "But you never really saw me…did you?" he turned around and the woman lanced a hair pin into his throat. "Minimum blood, maximum speed – goodbye Okuda-san". The crime boss collapsed. "I'll take over now thanks."

The body gave a gurgle and a high-heeled boot shoved it into the corner.

* * *

Penguin brooded on his way up to his offices. "Ruined by kids" he muttered. "Never let them forget it". Birdie and Dove stood beside their boss in bowler hats and fishnets looking sultry and understanding all at once.

The doors opened and everyone froze. The two guards in the room were dead, one lay with his neck at an odd angle, neatly presented across the coffee table. The other was run through and propped up against the mini bar.

Reclining on the mini bar was Whisper. "Hey!" he sighed. He finished off a glass of champagne. "Okay so – I know it's not exactly tidy but I didn't want them ruining a business deal." Penguin raised his umbrella. "HEY! Let's calm down" the whip crack was a blur in the air and the umbrella skittered into the elevator.

"What do you want kid?" The Penguin hissed as he nursed his gloved right hand.

"A deal – I want you to shut down the other operations in the down trodden districts and hand control of that place over to me"

"And what do I get?" Penguin growled as he sat down at his desk.

"Well you get me as your little friend – I'm very handy to have around" he waved a large bare hand at his prospective employer. "Plus a right Hand man is what you need right now"

"I have Robbard"

"No you don't" the hand landed on the desk. Whisper wriggled his actual fingers at the Penguin. "We engaged to hand to hand combat…I walked away with his hand and left the other pieces to be cremated…he shouldn't have shot me – I had to come back to life because of him" he touched his lips thoughtfully. "It pissed me off to no end". He gave a little laugh.

Penguin looked at the hand. "What about the money?"

"Got burned up, I had to get out fast" yawned Whisper.

Penguin mulled over the proposition for a moment. "Fine…you're in"

"Let's shake on it" Whisper said. Penguin grasped the hand and they shook then Whisper walked away to the elevator and left the hand he'd used behind. Penguin dropped it back onto the desk. "I'll be in touch – you can get word to me if you chat with the Street Girls…but be nice or I'll have to chop something a lot less…dextrous – off your men".

Whisper blew a kiss and a small cloud of luminous purple vapor wafted off the air.

The doors of the elevator shut and when Penguin opened up his computer and looked at the camera screens – the boy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**TBC**

_Next chapter – Penguin gets a new business partner, Robin and Dusk form an alliance and face off against a very unpleasant crime boss called Blockhead. Also Donnie and Tim GET BUSY…with a media studies project._


End file.
